Tamzin's Return
by Casualty.Holbycity
Summary: This is based 11 months after 'The last Call' and Tamzin returns she has decided to come and work for the ED again but she has something else she has to care for. Sorry about this summary I am totally rubbish at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamzin's Return**

It has been 11 months since Jeff died nearly a whole year and it had been 11 months since Tamzin left the ED, She wasn't planning on going back at all until she had a phone call of Dixie saying she needed help with the ambulances and that Tamzin is the only one in the country at the minute, Tamzin agreed to come back to the ED but she had a horrible secret that Dixie would probably kill her for. The night before Tamzin was due to go back to work she lay in her bed thoughts running though her head all about Jeff and how she was going to cope.

Tamzin was finding it terrible hard to get to sleep as there was noise coming from the another room. Tamzin decided to get out of bed and go to the source of the noise. She opened the room to the one room and walked and there lay a little baby lying in a coat Tamzin said "Hey their little Lady are you trying to keep Mummy up or something? Tamzin ran her hand over the little baby's soft blonde hair and softly picked her up out of the coat and carried her ever so carefully into the kitchen where she heated up a bottle for her baby.

It was 5 in the morning and it seemed that Tamzin's baby wasn't going to bed anytime soon, Tamzin sat there looking down at her baby girl who reminded her terrible of Jeff as she had Jeff's nose sometimes she couldn't bear to look at her baby as she reminded herself that she found out that she was pregnant the week after Jeff's funeral and she knew that if she kept the baby she would be carrying the only thing that would remind her of Jeff.

* * *

><p>It was 7:ooam and Tamzin was due at work within the next hour and the Nanny was due to come and look after her baby anytime soon. Once the Nanny had arrived Tamzin rushed off into the bedroom taking her pain relief and getting dressed ready for work. Once she was dressed she came though to where the Nanny (Penny) was and said "Well right Penny I will see you tonight take care of her it is my first time away from her so I am extra nervous" Penny laughed and told Tamzin to go or she will miss her first shift back at Holby City Hospital. Tamzin ran over to her baby and picked her up kissing and cuddling her and said "See you later my precious little girl be good from Penny will you" She passed her baby over to Penny before walking out of the door.<p>

Tamzin makes it to work on time, Dixie notices Tamzin and comes running over to Tamzin and hugs her and says "Well I am so glad to see a familiar face around her how are you Tamz? Tamzin breaks her hug and says "I am fine, just had a..." Tamzin stopped herself before saying baby and said "A lovely holiday with my parents and before you ask no more men on the scene, I don't think anyone will ever replace our Jeffery" Dixie smiles and walks into the ED with Tamzin to get her a cup of Coffee where she is met by Connie Beauchamp who looks happy to see Tamzin around but she had that suspicious look about her like she knew she had a baby 2 months ago.

Connie approaches Tamzin and says "Hello Tamzin nice to see you here again how you coping?" Tamzin smiles at Connie and replies "Yes I am good thanks, And it is nice to see you too" The Dixie calls Tamzin over and shouts to her "Come on Tamzin you can catch up with people later but know we have an emergency to see too". Tamzin asks Dixie about the emergency they were going to and Dixie tell her that a young woman has taken a fall at a local flats and needs emergency assistance, Tamzin starts to worry that the woman could be Penny and she has taken a fall and her baby is alone in the house.

When Dixie and Tamzin arrive at the scene Tamzin finds out that it isn't Penny who had taken a fall but someone called Amanda Carter so Tamzin was at ease. For the next few shouts of the day Tamzin felt a lot more comfortable when she found out either they were elderly, Young children or heavily pregnant. when it came to the pregnant woman they were called out to, Tamzin was reminded of what she was like when she was going into labour except Amanda had her husband with her and Amanda delivered in the back of the ambulance Dixie was driving so Tamzin got the honour of delivering Amanda's baby, Amanda said that she had never felt pain like that before and Tamzin accidently said "I know how it feels Amanda" which shocked Dixie, Amanda named her baby boy Riley.

Throughout the day Dixie wondered what Tamzin meant when she said to Amanda I know how it feels. Tamzin and Dixie were on their lunch break in the Ambulance department sitting in the office, Tamzin gave out a big yawn which set Dixie off as well and Dixie asked "You been up all night partying ?" Tamzin thought to herself "I wish" but Tamzin just said "Nope had a late one last night though" Dixie looked at her with confusion and didn't have anything else to say.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later Tamzin sat there reading a magazine and her phone next to her and Dixie sat think about Jeff and what it would of been like if he didn't die by Ash did. Tamzin's phone buzzed which brought a picture up of her baby which caused Dixie to look down at Tamzin's phone as well as Tamzin. When Tamzin noticed at Dixie was looking at her screen saver she quickly picked up her phone and read the text that came though it was from Penny saying that she didn't feel well and she needed Tamzin to come a fetch her daughter from Penny as she wouldn't be able to look after her for the rest of the afternoon.<p>

Tamzin decided to ring up Penny and find out what was up with her half way through the conversation she her a bang and Penny went quite which aromatically sent Tamzin into a panic. She told Dixie what had happened but just said it was her friend didn't mention anything about her daughter being there.

They made their way to Tamzin's House which Dixie didn't know because she had moved since Jeff died as the place reminded her so much of Jeff, They opened the front door and went straight though to were Penny was lying unconscious on the floor they gave her oxygen, Dixie noticed at Tamzin seemed distracted and looked off task and she said to Tamzin "You alright over there Tamzin?" Tamzin looked at Dixie and said "Sorry I need to check something"

Tamzin ran off upstairs and Into her daughters bed room where her daughter lay there in her coat looking up at Tamzin, Tamzin picked her up out of her coat and went down to Dixie and Dixie said "Who is that?" Tamzin rolled her eyes and said "Come on we can talk later" Dixie managed to bring Penny round and said "Right Penny you have collapsed me and Tamzin we are going to help you up into this wheel chair alright?" Penny nodded and Tamzin mouthed to her "Don't say anything about her" Penny nodded and Tamzin picked up her daughter and Dixie wheeled Penny out to the ambulance where Dixie drove to the ED while Tamzin looked about Penny and her daughter in the back.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the ED Dixie and Tamzin walked though into the ED Dixie handed Penny over to Connie and walked back out after giving information, Meanwhile back at the Ambulance department Tamzin was looking after her daughter she thought she had got away with Dixie over this baby but she was wrong Dixie was on her way back to talk to Tamzin as she was growing suspicious over Tamzin. Tamzin was changing her daughters nappy when Dixie walked in and surprised Tamzin. Dixie sat down next to Tamzin and said "Why have you still got Penny's baby ? and I wanted to know have you put weight on?" Tamzin looked at Dixie in horror Dixie was basically calling her fat but she didn't say anything then she said "Yes I have but a little bit of weight on since you last seen me because this baby isn't Penny she is...Mine!" Dixie didn't know what to say she was in complete shock Tamzin then said "Yes she is mine and her name is Scarlett Bayle and she is 2 months old" Dixie looked over at Tamzin with Scarlett in her arms and said "She is 2 months old which means...she is Jeff's child?" Tamzin nodded and broke down in tears Dixie came over to her and said "Oh Tamzin why didn't you tell me you was pregnant with Jeff's baby?" Tamzin said "You had enough going on without me in your way and I only found out the week after his funeral, I feel awful that Scarlett is going to grow up not knowing her Dad"<p>

Dixie pulled Tamzin into a hug and told her everything would be alright but first she wanted to hold Scarlett she said to Tamzin "Would you mind if I" Tamzin interrupted and said "Yes of course Scarlett is going to have to get to know her Step-Mum isn't she" Dixie said "You are calling me her step-Mum I would rather be known to her a Auntie Dixie if you wouldn't mind" Tamzin laughed and passed Scarlett over to Dixie. When Dixie held Scarlett she began to cry and Dixie said to Tamzin "Gosh she does remind me of Jeffery, Hey little Scarlett you have to be good for you Mummy yeah she is going through a rough time at the minute to do with your Daddy" Tamzin smiled at Dixie before showing Dixie her phone full of photos of her and Scarlett or Tamzin with Jeff in the good old days, Dixie and Tamzin sat there for a good hour giggling and photos of Jeff and then cooing over pictures of when Scarlett was a new born.

"Dixie" Tamzin said while making a cup of coffee "I need to tell you that Mrs Beauchamp knew about my Pregnancy she was the one who helped be give birth to Scarlett I just told her not to tell you as I thought it might upset you" Dixie looks up at Tamzin and says "I totally understand, Don't you think you should give Jamie a call Jeff's Nephew and tell him that he had a cousin?" Tamzin nods and Dixie hands her Dixie's phone with Jamie's number on it and tell her to ring him.

The conversation between Tamzin and Jamie was very long and awkward until Tamzin told him that she has had Jeff's baby and Jamie practically screamed down the phone in excitement Jamie told Tamzin that he would get the next flight to Holby to come and see Scarlett.

When Tamzin told Dixie that Jamie was coming over they both were really excited but Dixie told Tamzin that she would have to go and Introduce Scarlett to the rest of the ED team as rumours would start to spread.

Tamzin walked into the staff room at the ED with Scarlett fast asleep in her arms and said hello to Robyn, Rita, Caleb, Tess, Lofty and Ethan who were on their breaks and she said to the "I would like you to meet my Daughter Scarlett Natalia Bayle" Tess stands up and walks over to Tamzin and says "Well since when did you have a boyfriend? I heard you dumped the previous Boyfriend ?" Robyn then walks over next to Tess and says "Gosh she does remind me so much of ... J...J...Jeff" Tamzin smiles and says "Scarlett is Jeff's baby, I didn't want to tell anyone when I left because It was too close to the funeral" Just then Connie walks in and smiles at Tamzin in approval of her being back in the ED where she was meant to be.

After a few minutes of explaining to the ED staff what had happened and why she never told anyone they finally understood her and congratulated her but the ED staff did not know that Connie Beauchamp their Clinical lead knew about her Pregnancy and remembers clearly helping Tamzin give birth to Scarlett which was a long and painful 18hours and by the end Tamzin nearly knocked Connie out when her leg slipped on the side of the bed, which had left Connie with a terrible bruise on her cheek bone which Connie said she walked into a door.

At the end of the shift Dixie offers to take Tamzin and Scarlett home as she had left Scarlett's pram at home as she came with Penny in the ambulance, Just as Dixie and Tamzin's shift finished Iain and Big Mac walked in and asked Tamzin whose baby she was holding she said "She is mine, Her name is Scarlett Bayle-Collier" Dixie looks at Tamzin and smiles. In the car on the way home Dixie has borrowed her colleges baby seat for Scarlett and says to Tamzin while driving down the road "So Since when did you choose to called Scarlett's last name Bayle-Collier?" Tamzin explains to Dixie that she wanted a bit of Jeff's name in Scarlett's name but she was too upset to tell Dixie what her real last name was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dixie had dropped Tamzin and Scarlett off, Tamzin bathed Scarlett and got her ready for bed. After Tamzin had rocked Scarlett to sleep and spent 20minutes trying to get Scarlett to have a bottle which didn't work because Tamzin had breast fed her since the day she was born she had finally gave up with the bottle and breast fed her, Tamzin was a push over with Scarlett because of her face when she was hungry or being fussy remind her of Jeff.

Tamzin got into her pyjamas and went to catch up on Hollyoaks, she had made herself a cup of hot chocolate and sat in front of the TV in her me to you pyjamas, She was half way through Hollyoaks when the doorbell went.

Tamzin got up and placed her mug down on the coffee table and walked out of the room towards the front door, she saw through the frosted glass what looked like Iain standing there a man about 6ft 2" and he was the same build as Iain.

So when Tamzin opened the door she said without looking "Hi Iain did I forget something of Scarlett's..." Tamzin cut herself off when she saw the one person she thought she would never see again the one person who would probably kill her if she stayed with him and had Jeff's child it was Dave.

Tamzin froze in a moments panic he arms and legs were paralyzed she didn't even know what to say and normally she would have something to say, finally Tamzin opened her mouth "What are you..." Tamzin was cut short when Dave pushed her back into the house and said "Keep quite I need to talk with you" Tamzin didn't know what to say once again she just looked at Dave.

Once Dave had slammed the front door, Scarlett began to cry which court Dave's attention and he said "Who is that? Tell me who is that you stupid girl" Tamzin looked down at the floor and muttered under her breath "It's my daughter"

Dave started to walk up the stairs followed by Tamzin who was pulling at his arms trying to stop him from getting upstairs to Scarlett's room. She kept pulling and tugging at Dave's arms pleading him to stop.

As they both reached the top of the stairs Dave turned around to face Tamzin and pushed her backwards to stop her from pulling on his arms, Tamzin lost her footing and fell down the stairs backward as Tamzin reached the bottom of the stairs she was fully knocked out, But Dave wasn't bothered about Tamzin, he just carried on to see what Tamzin was hiding from him.

So Dave entered the room that had on the front of the door marked Scarlett's room, he entered the room to see a baby lying in the coat crying out of its Mum, Dave looked around the baby's room to see lots of little butterflies that indicated it was defiantly Tamzin's daughter as Tamzin loves butterflies.

Dave picked up Scarlett and calmed her down before placing her back into the coat. Dave left the room and went into Tamzin's room to get a few things he had left behind from when he used to live with Tamzin. As he entered the room he walked over to the bedside draw and picked out his old phone charger and his laptop that was under Tamzin's bed. All memories of Dave were gone and only pictures of Tamzin holding Scarlett in what looked like a hospital bed and Scarlett not looking more than an hour old.

After a few minutes of getting his things together Dave fled Tamzin's house leaving Tamzin lying at the bottom of her stairs.

It was 9 in the morning know and Tamzin had spent the night at the bottom of her stairs unconscious, Tamzin was due in work over an hour ago and Dixie and Iain were getting worried so when they were on their first brake of the morning they went to Tamzin's house.

When Dixie and Iain arrived at Tamzin's house Iain said to Dixie "Dix there is something wrong normally Tamzin would of opened her windows by know and she hasn't and her poor cat hasn't been let in yet" Dixie looked up at the windows and Iain was right so they knocked the door. "Tamzin can you hear use "Dixie shouted then Iain looked through the letter box to see Tamzin lying at the bottom of the stairs "Dix I have found her we need to get in" Dix looked through the letter box and then told Iain to go and see if Tamzin hides keys in her plants which she did so Iain opened the door.

Once inside Dixie and Iain went over to Tamzin who was still lying on the floor, "Tamz can you hear me ? Dixie we need to call the ED to let them know they were coming in" Dixie went outside to call the ED and then realised that Scarlett was upstairs.

Dixie ran back into the house and up into Scarlett's room where Scarlett was fast asleep in her coat, Dixie scooped up Scarlett and walked back down the stairs to Iain who had managed to wake up Tamzin who was currently holding her hand against her head. "Hey Tamzin look who I have found and Iain this is Tamzin's daughter Scarlett know let's get you checked over"

Decided on an update as requested by a fan of Tamzin on instagram

Also wishing Gemma Atkinson aka Tamzin Bayle a wonderful 30th Birthday ! :)


End file.
